Naruto: The Island of Creation
by Mr. Munch
Summary: Kami foresaw a great disaster in the plane of reality, all 7 of his universes would collide and collapse if 6 did not cease. He could not decide what universe should survive. Therefore, the influential figures from each universe must meet on the Island from whence they all came and decide for themselves, would their universe survive, or would they all perish? ON HIATUS
1. Deserted

Island of Creation

 _Hey guys; this is an idea I got a while ago that I figured I'd try out, Fox and the Pervert will still continue (as far as I know) I just thought I'd give this a try as well, review, favorite, suggest things. I don't really care which, I hope you enjoy._

 _Oh, and don't worry, the whole harem situation will hopefully be done in a not stupid way, Naruto also won't be the only one with a harem._

 _Enjoy._

 _ **Memories**_

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Ow.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his temples gingerly. Where was he? He turned his head from side to side and saw nothing but sand. Was he in Sunagakure?

The genin stood up and patted the sand off of his jacket. Where was he? To his front were crystal waters and what looked to be pink and yellow reefs a few hundred feet out. To either side was sand. When he turned around he found the interesting bit.

A thick, lush jungle full of plants and seven, strange pillars, each glowing a different color near its head. He could hear the ocean creeping up to the beach and the croaks and echoes from the jungle.

"Okay then…so…I'm on an island…but where?" Naruto said aloud. Naruto jumped as he heard a moan and a figure stand from his right. "Don't ask me."

"S-Sasuke?" Why are you- since when are you back?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood slowly and patted himself down.

"I'm not sure it counts as 'back' if we're not in the Village…how did we get here?" he said. Naruto shrugged and rolled up his sleeves.

"I don't know I just woke up…the last thing I remember is getting ramen with Sakura and Choji…what about you?" the blond asked.

Sasuke removed his torn poncho and the cloth tied around his head. "I was in a small village in the countryside…there was a flock of huge birds that kept ruining their crops…I decided to help them chase the birds off…then…then just blackness," he said.

The two shinobi stood side by side and gazed at the jungle.

"Well then, let's go see if we can find out where we are, eh?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke nodded in his confirmation and the two set off into the jungle.

After a half hour or so of walking the men took a break and sat underneath a boulder in a small clearing.

Naruto wiped his brow and rolled his sleeves back up, "Jeez! How big is this island? We've been walking for so long and haven't found anything!" he said.

Sasuke sighed and dabbed at his sweat with the cloth he had removed from his head. "I think we need to move towards the center of the jungle, look at the positions of those pillars, they form a circle, maybe there's something in the center."

Naruto made a grunt and stood up. "Sounds good! Let's go!" Naruto offered his hand out and helped Sasuke to his feet. The two shinobi set out again, changing their course from the closest spire to the center of the jungle.

An hour or so later the men reached the center of the jungle. Sasuke was right; there was something in the center; something big.

In the center was a circular stone plate with strange runes carved in the direction of each pillar. Circular pillars supported a hollow circular stone roof nearer to the center of the circle, creating a sort of room. Inside the room was a marble table, around it at least 30 ancient wooden chairs. At the center of the table a fountain spewed a thick, golden material. The golden liquid flowed down thin canals towards each of the chairs, ending in a small golden pool in front of each chair.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked.

"That's what we were wondering."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to their right, in the direction of the glowing red spire. 4 figures. 3 women and 1 man stood, staring at them.

Sasuke placed his hand on his katana, "Who are you? Do you have any idea where we are?" Sasuke asked.

The woman who had spoken before stepped forwards, "Calm yourself, we aren't here to fight, we don't know why we're here at all…my name is Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand.

Sasuke relaxed his grip and muttered something to himself, slapping her hand with his own. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, that's my comrade Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised a hand, "Yo."

Sasuke walked to the chamber and examined the chairs; they each had a different symbol carved into their backs. Erza joined him, examining the strange ancient tables.

"Well, um, while we try and figure this place out who are you guys?" Naruto asked. The other women and their male companion turned to him.

A girl with golden locks spoke, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, that's Natsu Dragneel and um…that's Ultear," she said. The other two waved and joined Erza and Sasuke.

"So much for conversation," Naruto muttered to himself as he joined the others.

"Alright, so from what I've deduced, these symbols are supposed to each represent a person, this one," Sasuke said "Represents me, it's a Sharingan."

"And that one," he said pointing at the chair two away from his own "Represents Naruto, it's the Uzumaki swirl."

Naruto walked over to his chair and examined the chair. The carving indeed resembled the Uzumaki swirl on his bicep. "So what does this mean? There are like 30 chairs here," he said.

"I believe there are others on this island we've yet to meet," Erza said. "For now I think we should each take our chairs and wait for the others," she concluded.

Naruto took the seat with his clan's crest and Sasuke with the Sharingan. Lucy took the chair carved with the key, Natsu with the dragon head, Erza the chair with the sword crossed with armor and Ultear the chair with a cross that had a loop at its top tip.

Naruto poked at the golden liquid in front of him, it clung to his finger and radiated with warmth. He stuck out his tongue and drew his finger to it, prepared for a taste.

"Naruto!" Sasuke chastised, "Don't taste strange liquids."

Naruto pouted as Lucy and Natsu laughed at him. "I just wanted to know what it was."

"Sasuke is right, for all we know it could be some sort of poison," Erza said.

Naruto sighed and slouched in his chair. This waiting period was gonna suck if he couldn't play a round even a little bit.

After about an hour nearly all of the seats were filled. The first group to arrive came from the direction of the silver pillar. It was a group of 4 women, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna.

Ruby took the chair to Sasuke's right with a scythe carved in its back. Yang took the seat between Ruby and Naruto, its carving was that of a gauntlet. Weiss sat opposite of Naruto and to Erza's left; her chair emblazoned with a rapier. Blake Sat between Ultear and Natsu her chair carving that of a cat.

The next group to show came from the blue spire. There were 6 of them. 4 women and 2 men. Their names were Nami, Luffy, Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, Viola and Zoro. Nami sat in the chair emblazoned with a compass 3 chairs down from Ultear. Luffy sat next to her in the chair with a straw hat. On the other side of the table sat Boa, Viola, Robin and Zoro. Their chairs crested with a snake, a pistol and knife crossed, a stone tablet and Zoro the chair with 3 crossed blades.

The next to arrive were from the purple pillar. 6 women. Their names were Akame, Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Suzuka and Kurome. Akame reluctantly took the chair to Erza's left with a katana. Esdeath took the chair next to her it was emblazoned with the same symbol tattooed onto her chest. Najenda sat to the left of Boa and had her chair emblazoned with a metal limb. Leone, Suzuka and Kurome took the 3 chairs between Sasuke and Nami. Their chairs had carvings of a lion, a skull crossed with a katana and a sword with 8 small figures on it.

The final group came from the yellow pillar. 5 women and 1 man. Korra, Opal, Lin, Kuvira, Kya and Bolin. Korra and Lin took the seats between Luffy and Ultear. Their chairs crested with four elements within a circle and a flying boar. Kuvira took the chair with a square surrounded by a circle carved into the back which was located between Lucy and Weiss. Kya's chair was carved with a wave and located between Zoro and Esdeath. Opal and Bolin were seated between Naruto and Najenda. Their chairs carved with the flying boar carrying some sort of metal and what looked like a ferret's head on fire.

"So um, now that we're all here can someone explain just what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I can provide an answer if you wish."

"Who said that?" Lin asked.

"Well, I believe humans call me Yami, and I am not physical, or at least I do not have a form that can be seen in the mortal realm," Yami answered.

There were several seconds of silence as the information was processed. "So you would have us believe that you're a God? How can we believe that?" Weiss asked.

Yami did not respond for several seconds. "Well, I am a voice from the sky and you are all from separate universes together on an island in which my father created life, is that not proof enough Miss Schnee?"

Weiss slouched, defeated as Ruby chuckled from across the table. "Anyways, it is I that placed you here; I apologize for the inconvenience of knocking you all unconscious," Yami said.

"Hold the hell up, it just registered for me that you said we're from different universes, what does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"I apologize again, you may not like this explanation but you'll have to listen to me," Kami said. "3 trillion years ago my father, Kami, created this island. It is from here that all things known to each of your worlds was born, mankind, the many elements and powers you all know, all from this island. He stayed here for years, not speaking to any of the other gods. However about a trillion years ago he returned to the palace of the gods and sealed this island off. He had been plagued with visions. Visions of calamity," Kami explained.

"Keep going," Najenda urged.

"The visions told him that the 7 universes he had created to place his creations in would not all be able to exist in this plane of existence. And therefore, one day, they would collide, shattering this plane of reality forever."

"Christ my head," Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples.

"There was only one way he could foresee this future turning out prosperous, and that was for influential figures from each universe to meet here, on this island, his vision was blurry at this point, but he could see one universe afterwards, and several figures living in harmony on this island. Therefore he decreed that I would need to bring the most influential figures from all 7 universes here to determine the solution before time ran out."

"So, wait you mean-"

"Yes, you are all here to decide whether your universes live or die, or whether we all cease together," Yami said.

 _So that's all for now guys! What do you think of this idea? There are obviously only what? 10 guys and around 20 girls on this island, so yes, there will be harems for most of the guys, might keep certain guys at only 1 girl._

 _Either way, I hope this turns out to be a good fic, and hopefully I'll be able to give you guys updates soon._

 _Leave some reviews! Have a nice rest of whenever you're watching this!_


	2. Fishing with the gang

_Hey there; miss me? Wow I sounded like a total douche just there didn't I? Like seriously that is a line from every douchebag high schooler separating the hot cheerleader from the quirky hero in every teenage movie. Anyways, thanks for the support on the first chapter, hopefully this'll be a good story._

 _Now to answer a few of you:_

 _the Dutch dude: Yes, I realize Kami is not a god from the Shinto religion, however I have decided to use the general word for God to represent a sort of unifying or Ultimate Creator type of God considering the Shinto religion doesn't really have 1 Supreme God_

 _Lightningblade49: Yeah, DB Super would definitely add some fire to the mix but I decided against it because the power in that universe is just too huge, incomparable really_

 _And the harems won't be what solves the collision problem, though they will play a part in a sort of faction system the characters will set up._

 _Now that I've responded to a few things, here's Chapter 2._

 _Enjoy._

 ** _Memories_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'/writing_

"Speech"

"Hold on just a second!" Najenda shouted, slamming her palm on the end of the table. "You mean to tell me we were snatched from our universe at a pivotal moment in history to decide something your lazy-ass father couldn't decide on his own?"

As she finished the ground below them rumbled and thunder rumbled above. Yami spoke again, "Miss Najenda, I suggest you hold your tongue, my father has not been in a particularly good mood over the last trillion years…his vision still plagues his dreams and every waking moment he thinks of each being in each universe, his heart aches thinking of killing even a single one of you, you are as much his children as I am, and he loves you just the same."

Najenda sat down with a thump and grit her teeth, slowly tapping her fingers on her metal forearm. No one spoke for several moments as the information was processed.

"I cannot stay here for much longer, I have roles to fill and a meeting to attend; before I go, is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps answer questions or provide clarity over the situation?" Yami asked.

"Um, I have a question," Lucy said raising her hand. "What are those pillar things? There are 7 of them right?" she asked.

"Ah, you are referring to the Spires of Core, yes? I'll explain," Yami said. "The Spires of Core were created by my father, each of them represent the separate universes. During the finalization of the first universe, that would be the one you lived within Avatar Korra and friends, my father created the first Spire to hold together and maintain the stability of the universe, it quickly became essential to survival of your universe and thus with each created universe my father spawned a new spire."

Another period of silence.

"I'll be off if there aren't any further questions then, good luck, I'll trust you as my father does." And with that, Yami faded from the Isle of Creation.

"So…er, anyone have an idea of what the hell we should do?" Naruto asked. No one responded, they simply stared into the golden pools at the edge of the table in front of them.

"Would anyone here be opposed to their universes being destroyed? From what I can tell a few of you are living in less than desirable circumstances," Sasuke said.

Najenda leaned back in her seat, "You're observant, I suppose if there were a universe that should go first it should be ours…we were in the middle of a…a really bad war, and-"

"A bad war? No such thing, I for one was having the time of my life," Esdeath said with a smile. The two stared at each other for several moments until someone spoke again.

"What if we don't need to destroy anyone's universe?" Naruto asked. From across the table Weiss moaned, "Didn't you just hear Yami? We _have_ to destroy 6 of the 7 universes or else all of us will die."

"Maybe he's onto something, I mean, Yami said that Kami's vision told us that the seven universes would collide right? Maybe we just need to figure out a way to stop them from smashing into each other," Opal suggested.

"No!" Sasuke slammed his hand down on the table in front of him, silencing the chatter. "I'm not going to gamble the lives of millions on a 'what if', we destroy six universes and save one, end of story," Sasuke declared.

"Who put you in charge?" Ruby muttered to herself.

Naruto stood from his chair. "Sasuke, we could _save_ millions, hell, _billions!_ We don't always need to take the safe route! Sometimes it's better to take risks!"

The shinobi glared at each other, neither backing down as the rest of the group sat in silence. "Oh come on guys, we've got plenty of time to work this problem out am I right? T-that is what Yami said right?" Natsu asked.

Erza crossed her legs, "That is what Yami said…but how much time do we have?" she asked. Naruto swore under his breath, "I knew there was something that I should have asked."

More and more of the group began to rise. "So what should we do now? We've got no idea how much time we have and no clue what we have to do to figure out this problem," Korra said.

At that moment the golden nectar from the fountain at the center of the table shone bright. And in front of Naruto appeared a scroll with a note tied to it. The boy unrolled the scroll and began to skim the note. It read as follows:

 _Champions,_

 _Do not despair at the task presented in front of you. I may not know the correct answer, but as a creator, a father, and a man, I trust my fate and the fate of others wholeheartedly to you. You were spawned from separate universes, and in each one you were surrounded with both love, and challenges. You have overcome much, so don't think of this as a death sentence or an impossible feat, think of it as another bump on the path to a bright future. I believe in you._

 _-Kami_

As Naruto finished several figures at the table audibly groaned. "He didn't explain anything, how are we supposed to eat!? Where are we gonna sleep?" Luffy asked.

"We'll have to work together and build shelters; who among all of you are able to do some heavy lifting?" Sasuke asked.

A number of hands went up including Korra, Luffy, Natsu, Leone, Yang and several others.

"Alright then, all of you will come with me to gather material for the shelters, Naruto, can I trust you to sort out the rest?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "Of course," he replied. Sasuke nodded his acknowledgment and led his small group off into the woods.

This left Naruto and the others.

"Okay then…err, I guess we'll need to get some food…from the beach where Sasuke and I woke up on there were coral reefs all around the island. Maybe we can go fishing," Naruto suggested.

Ruby smiled to herself, giddily humming a song, "This'll be fun!" Naruto grinned at the girl's enthusiasm, she reminded him of a younger version of himself somewhat.

"Okay, so…what else do we need? Any suggestions?" Naruto asked. Kya raised a hand, "Won't we need some fresh water?" she asked.

"Damn…I didn't see any rivers or lakes on the way here…any of you?" Naruto asked. The answer was a collective no. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ' _I guess I haven't had to worry about getting water in a while'_ he thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm a water bender, I can just pull the water from the ocean and separate the salt from it at the beach," Kya said.

Viola looked at her quizzically, "What's a water bender?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess they don't have those in your universe…well water benders can manipulate the water around them, I can freeze it, move it, turn it into steam, just name it," Kya responded.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Great, then Kya you can get the water and the rest of us will go fishing for food, sound good?" Naruto asked.

"We should probably map out the island," Nami said. "Lucky for us I'm a navigator, I'll walk around and see if I can draw something up."

"You shouldn't go alone, what if there are some weird, monster things on this island?" Opal said. "You should bring a few people with you."

"Fine," Nami said. "Who wants to go?"

Viola, Zoro and Lucy volunteered, and the group set off towards the purple Spire of Core.

"So, are we good to go?" Naruto asked.

With no protest Naruto set off towards the beach he woke up on, waving for the rest of the group to follow.

When the group arrived on the beach, Kya immediately set off towards the water with several hollowed out rocks in hand. ' _At least she's enthusiastic'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto fell back into the sand and tugged his sandals off. Next pulling off his mesh undershirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. As he swiped the sand from his legs he noticed several people staring at him.

"What?"

Several of the women staring at him, upon realizing what they were doing, blinked and walked off to other sections of the beach.

Naruto watched them leave then turned to the remaining girls, "Seriously what? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

Opal who had been slouching slightly straightened herself, her cheeks red, "O-Oh nothing! Just wasn't expecting you to strip is all," she said.

Naruto grunted in response, "Okay…hey you should probably get in the shade, your cheeks are getting pretty red, don't want to get a sunburn," he said.

Opal chuckled awkwardly and shuffled away.

"Weird…" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked towards the shore and began to wade into the water. As the lapping waves met with his skin he felt a shiver go up his spine. The water was cool and washed over his heated skin tenderly. Naruto smiled and waded out deeper into the water until the declining floor beneath his feet became flat, leaving him in waist deep, crystal clear waters.

As Naruto drew closer to the reef he began to see a multitude of brightly colored fish swimming around and through his legs.

He laughed and dunked his head under the water, peering at the small fish around him. Once the air left his lungs completely the whiskered man pulled his head out of the water and shook the droplets from his spiky hair.

Naruto looked behind him to see the girls wading out behind him, stopping once they reached a certain depth. Naruto raised a brow and made his way back to them.

"What's wrong? If it's about the temperature I promise you'll get used to it really quick," he said. Akame's lips turned up slightly.

"That isn't it…these are our only clothes, if they get wet we won't have anything to change into," she explained. Naruto sat back in the water in front of them and smiled, "Well then just do what I did! And toss me one of those stick spears we made, we only have so much daylight left!" he suggested.

From the shore Ultear tossed him one of the makeshift fishing spears they had crafted on the way to the beach. Naruto snatched it from the water in front of him and began to wade back out towards the reef until he noticed no one had followed him.

"What is it? Just take your clothes off for now, it's no big deal!" Naruto called out. Weiss shot him an annoyed look, "We barely know you or each other! I'm not stripping down in front of strangers," she said crossing her arms.

Naruto sighed and dug his spear into the sand at his side. He ran his hands through his hair and walked over to Weiss. "Look, if you're worried that I'm gonna try something don't be, I may have been taught by the Pervy-Sage but I was never one to peek…besides back in Konoha I have a girlfriend," he assured her.

Weiss frowned at him, "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm still not comfortable stripping down in front of any of you."

"Why don't we just cut off some of our layers?" Robin suggested. All eyes turned to her as she snatched one of the fishing poles from the shore and, with the assistance of its sharpened tip, began to cut the fabric of her pink skirt. Once she had finished Robin's skirt ended at her mid thighs, exposing the pale skin to the Sun.

"This way we'll be able to wade into the water without soaking our clothes and we'll have fabric on hand to make blankets for the night."

Robin turned around and set her fabric on the beach, promptly picked up her fishing spear and waded out towards the coral reef.

Naruto glanced at the other girls who simply shrugged and began to pick up their spears to do the same. Before long, each of the girls had a modified form of their prior attire.

Ruby had removed her red cloak if somewhat reluctantly and placed it on the beach by her black boots. Her long sleeved black blouse had been transformed into a short sleeved blouse and her leggings had been cut up into fabric scraps. Her black skirt had been torn partially exposing her upper legs whilst her belt had been placed with her other clothes on the shore.

Akame and Kurome made similar adjustments to their outfits; both girls removed their respective neck attire as well as their red belts and side skirts. Both only tore an inch or so from the bottoms of their black skirts and placed their weapons and clothing in a pile along the shore.

Weiss removed the bolero jacket as well as her small ribbon and silver pouch. She placed the clothing and her rapier on the beach with the other's clothing. Weiss removed the sleeves of her dress entirely and tore a good few inches from the base of her combat skirt.

Opal made no protest at soaking in her clothes and waded in fully clothed in her wingsuit.

Erza also made no move to alter her outfit, instead changing it entirely. With a flash Erza now wore a revealing green and blue suit of armor topped off with fish-like head gear and a shining green sword. Rather than picking up her fishing spear Erza waded into the water with her sword held high.

Boa sliced off the front and back of her yellow dress where the part on either side ended at her upper thigh, leaving her in an inappropriately short dress.

Lastly Ultear simply removed her thigh high boots and waded into the ocean.

Several hours later as the Sun began to set on the horizon and cast a myriad of orange and purple rays on the island Naruto and his half of the island's population sat in front of a roaring campfire on the beach.

The group had collectively caught enough fish to feed the entire island for several days. Kya who was happily chewing on a yellow tailed tuna had fashioned makeshift buckets using the large palm leaves on the beach and filled them all to the brim with crystal clear, freshwater.

The group used the rocks she had hollowed out as bowls from which to drink from.

As the group collectively chuckled Erza reached for another dried palm leaf to toss into the flame. Naruto had decided to tell them of his universe to start up a conversation and had just finished telling the story of how he had once found Shikamaru practicing his anniversary speech to Temari on a puppet he had received from Kankuro.

"There's no way that actually happened!" Ruby giggled.

Naruto leaned back on the palms of his hands, eyes shut with a smile strewn across his face as he pictured his friend talking to a doll version of his girlfriend.

"I've told you three times Ruby, he really said 'Temari, women are extremely frustrating and if it weren't for you I wouldn't want anything to do with them'."

"But they were together, why would he want to screw up a relationship on their anniversary like that?" Kya asked with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged, "You clearly don't know how the inner workings of their minds function; she considered that to be one of his more romantic moments."

Several women exhaled a whisper of a laugh as a silence settled amongst the group. "So when do you think Blake, Yang and the others will return?" Weiss asked.

Erza, now back to her original clothing hugged her knees close to her chest and stared into the flame, "I do not know…I figured they would have returned by now…that small group of navigators as well…should we send out a search party? Perhaps some of Kami's violent creations have continued to dwell on this island."

That thought stayed with them for several moments of silence. Then, someone screamed. The group shot up, searching in vain for the distant source of the scream.

"Who was that!?" Boa exclaimed.

"We cannot be certain, it came from the direction of the Central Hub…we'd better investigate, who will come with me?" Erza asked.

Naruto rose from his position and held out a fist, "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good, I'm pretty sure I'm one of the strongest people here, so I'll go too, the rest of you keep your weapons handy, we don't know what's on this island."

As Naruto and Erza took off into the night, the remaining members of their party couldn't help but dread coming into contact with the source of the scream's anguish.

 ** _And that's a wrap. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been working on another fic called Naruto: 1000 years. It was supposed to be a fun little story challenge I took up in order to get the creative juices flowing but I've actually been enjoying writing it a lot more than Fox and the Pervert or Island of Creation._**

 ** _I'd really appreciate it if you would check it out and leave a few reviews._**

 ** _For now, let me know what you thought of this chapter! What do you think caused the scream? Who do you think was it that screamed? Think Naruto will end up cheating on Hinata? (spoiler: he will)._**

 ** _See ya later!_**


End file.
